


Accidental Master of the Arts

by trr_rr



Category: Adam (2009), Dr Strange - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dr Strange Spoilers, M/M, Magic, Sex Magic, Sexual Coercion, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Adam reads a book he shouldn't have read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains SPOILERS for Dr Strange. If you have not seen the film yet please go watch it first and proceed no further until you have.

 

 

     The library just off from where the subway met the market was unusual. Adam had never visited a museum that loaned out books before. He was hesitant to enter but distant lilting music playing from somewhere deeper within the building flared his curiosity.

 

     The staircase was lit softly, and the grand windows ahead displayed comically contrasting views. Adam had never seen screens set up to mimic windows but the effect had him staring in fascination as he ascended at arctic tundra, a rainforest canopy and Hawaiian volcanic shores all at once. The interface beside each “window” had a beautiful golden glowing dial that allowed the user to switch between channels. Adam was thrilled to even see one setting that enabled a view of the surface of the moon, Earth visible as a little blue beach ball in the distance. Shockingly accurate to Adam who was a perfectionist in depictions of all matters _space_.

 

     There was no placard or flyer available nearby to detail who created the installation or who Adam might email to congratulate on such wonderful technological art. He hummed contented as he moved up to the higher level where several glass cases stood.

 

     He clutched as his bag tightly as he passed a few ancient weapons: shields, daggers, maces with harmful looking spikes. An odd looking glowing chalice sat upon one shelf, a set of what could only be called mechanical shackles upon another.

 

     “Hello?” Adam called, though the curious music did not stop, and no helpful voice came to aid him. “I'd like to look at your books!”

 

     Still, eerily no answer.

 

     The lady at the New York Public Library was very helpful. She had helped Adam compile his list for citations when he submitted his thesis to the observatory, where he now worked. Adam liked her because she wore horn-rimmed glasses that hung from a beaded necklace. She was very wary of personal space and let Adam get on with his work, even when his studies lasted long into the late hours. One night she even offered him coffee, which he had politely declined. The New York Public Library did not supply tea to the staff, she had softly explained upon his asking.

 

     As he stepped across the very luxurious carpet toward the library, Adam realized that most of the books stored here were very old. Leather bound tomes stood in pleasing volumes on dark wooden shelves. All neatly arranged with golden foil titles, Adam let his fingers skin across the spines of the books, appreciating craftsmanship.

 

     There was something pleasing, something ever so comforting about being around books. It was not the excitement of the knowledge hidden across hundreds of pages, through that did lend a certain thrill but the actual smell of books. The touch of hardback weight in his hands. The cool slide of yellowed papers. The low lighting and security of old wooden desks and chairs which would cradle you as you took in every inken character and steeped yourself in ideas trapped in time. Pulp and pigment just waiting for the pads of your fingers to glide across it's pages and bring it to life once again.

 

     Adam was not familiar with the books here.

 

     He saw titles like “Energy Healing” and “The Astral Body”. Some books detailed the properties of certain crystals, which Adam enjoyed but they spoke of some strange mystic activity that involved washing the minerals with salt water and leaving them in the light of the moon to “activate”.

 

     He put the book back where he found it with a sigh. Perhaps this was not the right sort of library for him.

 

     He walked toward the exit that lead to the opposite side of the staircase he had taken up and was halted by the most fascinating set of books he'd ever seen. Several of them were chained to a wrought iron partition of some kind. They were obviously very old and precious if they needed to be kept under such tight security.

 

     There was no one around. The books were only held in place by a clasp that anyone would be able to open, given they had basic knowledge of lock picking. Adam decided that the pursuit of knowledge was as good a reason as any to practice his hobby.

 

     Adam had never seen nor heard of the book he held in his hands after a little giggling of the first padlock. The cover had the words “ _Lazurinthian Ritual_ ” embossed at the top, metal clasps on the outer corners and a strange glowing emblem in the centre that swirled and throbbed. Adam turned the cover several times and even tapped on the inside but could not find where the batteries were concealed.

 

     He turned the first page, appreciating the parchment and thick inky daubs that seemed to be some kind of Eastern language with which he was unfamiliar. He stared at the shapes, trying to decipher them when they began to swim and swirl on the page. They reassembled themselves before Adam's eyes into plain and clear English.

 

     Several passages about a curse flicked by as he turned the sheets. Dark red symbols that looks quite ominous seemed to call out to him. There was a page torn from about a quarter of the way through. The page after the tear detailed a great sacrifice and tearing of time. Adam read the words DEATH and PAIN and NATURAL LAW towards the end, including something about a blood oath and enslavement.

 

 _It must be another one of those mystic crystal books._ Adam thought to himself.

 

     Adam was a man of science. Adam was a man of truth and knowledge. He knew there were realistic explanations for all things that occurred in the universe but the events that followed his reading of the book defied all he knew about the world.

 

     As he read the final few pages he found his lips moving without his control. His fingers hovered over the book and shook with great power. He was reading the words on the page aloud, he was scared, what if the library workers here came back and suddenly found him holding this obviously very precious and ancient book?

 

     He tried to keep his mouth shut but it was useless. The book shone so brightly gold he had to close his eyes, how he was reading the page from memory confused and alarmed him.

 

     “ _ **L** ** _a_ zarus! The great and undying! Hear my prayer**_! Oh my goodness...” He flushed powerfully, so very embarrassed by how low and funny he sounded, echoing in the silent study room. “ _ **Bid life to the one whom holds the page! The one whom suffers the symbol! I release your dark powers into my world and summon your son as my thrall!**_ ”

 

     The book slammed shut and fell to the floor. Adam scrambled to scoop it back up and fumbled as he put it back on the partition and sealed the padlock shut.

 

     He tumbled back down the stairs as fast as he could, shutting the door behind him as he barreled onto the street and ran as fast as he could back to the station.

 

     Subway journeys were uncomfortable for Adam but there was no easier way to get around the city. He held his bag close and tried not to think about how tingly his fingers felt. The ride was smooth for the most part, until a man with two dogs on leashes got on and they wouldn't stop barking at him. They slobbered and whined, circling and growling at Adam for three stops until he decided he wanted to leave. He didn't mind having to get off two stops early. The twenty minute walk would be nice.

 

\--

 

     He unlocked his apartment door and shut it behind him. He put his bag down on the sofa and as he walked through to the kitchen the world shattered. Pieces of mirror and matter rippled out across his ceiling. Adam was afraid to move, he stared up at what he could only describe as a hole in time and watched as a man, fully formed, fell unconscious and covered in purple goo to the floor. He landed with a thump and a painful sounding wheeze as he seemingly came around.

 

     Adam backed up against the wall. He considered calling the police.

 

     “Wh- Why are you naked?!” Was all Adam could think to ask.

 

     The man groaned; coughed and stretched, looked up at the shimmering portal from which he had fallen and then over to Adam.

 

     Adam noticed the man's painful looking eyes, purpled and cracked. He noticed the man was crying, he must be sad. Finally, he noticed the symbol engraved in his forehead, the same symbol he'd seen in the book, red and hot and glowing.

 

     “Everyone is born this way.”

 

     Adam hurried to cover him in a blanket, the closest one was Beth's old pink cover from the couch. She had left it with him when she moved.

 

     The gooey man stood, tall and proud in the center of Adam's living room. He took in the apartment and held the blanket together around his shoulders.

 

     “Did you shatter the Pendulum of Elhaneem?”

 

     “No.”

 

     “Did you sacrifice three goats on the blood moon and count off strands from the mane of the Great Eternal Beast?”

 

     Adam shook his head.

 

      “So,” the man sighed, “You read from the Lazurinthian Ritual.”

 

     Adam nodded. “I didn't mean to, I couldn't help it.”

 

     “Of course not. That's why I was reborn in your home. I am in thrall to you now.”

 

     “Can you close that? My upstairs neighbours don't like loud noises.”

 

     The man waved his hand and the ripples stopped. Adam's ceiling reassembled itself and everything was quiet once again.

 

     “Who are you?”

 

     “I am Kaecilius. Once a master of the great mystic arts, then part of The One and now here, in your home. I presume you are my New Master?”

 

     “I don't think so.”

 

     “I know your wants. It must be you.” Kaecilius tapped his own forehead and winked. “What is mac and cheese and why do you love it so much?”

 

–

 

     Adam could only find a white shirt and an old grey pair of pyjama pants for his new friend to wear. He was in the shower, humming happily as he washed whatever that goo was down Adam's shower drain.

 

     “Um. There's clothes for you here. I'll just uh, leave them down on the floor.”

 

     Adam stooped to lay the clothes down neatly when the door creaked open and warm steam flowed into the hall. Adam stood slowly, his eyes running up over damp feet, strong legs, his favourite towel loose around well defined hips, a broad hairy chest and finally Kaecilius's face, framed by damp long hair that trailed around his shoulders.

 

     “Thank you, Master.”

 

     “Um. I'm Adam, I already told you.”

 

     “I would not dare to utter your name, you brought me here via sacred ritual. I am forever in debt to you.” Kaecilius gave a solemn bow of his head and bent to retrieve the clothes. “These are wonderful. Thank you.”

 

     Adam gasped and turned quickly away when Kaecilius dropped the towel and began dressing before him. “Uh- Please, do that in the bathroom and close the door.”

 

     “But I do not have the privileged of privacy. I am your possession. I do not wish to be parted from your gaze.”

 

     “You showered without me.”

 

      “You said you did not wish to join me when I asked.”

 

     “I thought you were joking!”

 

     “These feel wonderfully soft and fit so tightly.”

 

     Adam turned back just in time to see Kaecilius stretch his arms and tie his damp hair in some sort of knot. The shirt stretched nicely over his chest as he did so.

 

     “I think I'm going to go to bed.”

 

     “Very well.”

 

     Adam rubbed at the back of his neck, tired and confused from the evening he'd had. Perhaps this was a dream and he'd wake up soon. It didn't feel like a dream though. It felt much more worrisome.

 

     “What are you doing?”

 

     “Following you to your chamber.”

 

     “Why?”

 

     “So I might sleep with you.”

 

     “I-haha I don't do that.”

 

     “You don't sleep?”

 

     “Yes, but not with men.”

 

     Kaecilius frowned at that. “Then for what purpose did you summon me?”

 

     “I said I didn't mean to.”

 

     “You must be a dark and powerful mystic to bring me back with this burning hunger, just to watch me suffer. I am in awe of you.”

 

      “What hunger?”

 

     “I've never met as cruel a man, never known an entity so foul. My very being sings to satisfy you and you deny me. I am yours. Please.” Kaecilius went down on his knees then. “Please, Master, beat me, have me in sacrifice, any way you see fit but please do have me.”

 

     “Ok, ok, you can sleep in my bed. I talk in my sleep. Just so you know.”

 

     “Oh, Great one. Thank you.” Adam laughed as his toes were kissed. “You honour me.”

 

–

 

     Adam grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted only to be stopped by warm hands.

 

     “Please, allow me.”

 

     Kaecilius's voice was dark and soft. Adam shrugged and his shirt was lifted from his body. The same warm hands drifted around him, not touching, only seeming to find a comfortable distance at which to hover his flattened palms. Adam's shoulders loosened at this. He let out a great sigh and felt the tension drift out of every pore. His belly unknotted and his headache came loose as if by magic.

 

     “Hmmn. That's good. How did you do that?”

 

     “Magic.”

 

      He remembered doctors who used to pull a coin from behind his ear as a child. Some people knew lots of little tricks, this person just happened to have fallen from a hole in the universe and have bright purple eyes.

 

     Fingers worked into his waist band and Adam halted them.

 

     “I don't take my pants off at night.”

 

     “Interesting.” Kaecilius muttered as he removed his own shirt. “I sleep bare.” His pants then followed.

 

     Adam stared at the beautiful man standing naked in his bedroom. His thighs were just as strong seeming as when he'd peeked at them outside the bathroom door. Kaecilius had thick hair running from his chest all the way down his belly to his half hard cock. He blinked graciously under Adam's scrutiny.

 

     "Do you approve of that which you have summoned, Master?"

 

     "You're aroused." Adam cleared his throat.

 

     “Please do not feel nervous.” Kaecilius purred, taking Adam by the hands and leading him to the bed. “I am here to please you. I want to thank you for bringing me back. Won't you let me thank you?”

 

     Adam sat against the bed posts at the head and Kaecilius stroked his cheek. His hands were still so warm. He heard some strange foreign words being spoken under Kaecilius's breath and an odd heat burned deep in Adam's belly. Light sparked in the dark of his mind and there was a heavy weight in the pit of his gut.

 

      “What's happening?”

 

     “Just a little incantation. Do not worry. It will wear off soon. I want you to be comfortable. Relax for me. Take what you want. Show me how to please you.”

 

     Adam's breath hitched and his lips parted. He didn't hesitate to pull Kaecilius down by his ponytail and push his tongue against his lips. The tongue that stroke against his in answer lit up his very being. Everything felt so good. His skin against the sheets burned, the lips pressed to his own tasted sweet, even the cool air made his nerves pop and tingle.

 

     Kaecilius grinned as he was rolled over and Adam lay above him. They kissed deeply, rubbing against each other until the friction between them became unbearable.

 

     Adam pulled back and yanked off his pants. He sat up further and exhaled loudly.

 

     “Put your hands up against the headboard.”

 

     Kaecilius grinned from ear to ear and did as he was told. Adam tied his wrists to the slats with the pyjama bottoms and sat back to look.

 

     “I'm going to do things to you.”

 

     “I know.”

 

     “You can say no, if you like.”

 

     “Believe it or not, I am into this sort of thing, _Master_.”

 

     Adam pressed his hand over Kaecilius's mouth and watched his eyes roll in pleasure.

 

     “You like that? Just that?”

 

     Kaecilius nodded.

 

     “You're dripping." Adam pushed his fingers into Kaeciliius's mouth. "You're getting wet like a girl. You really do like it.”

 

     The humiliation and overthrown power made Kaecilius's hips buck.

 

     “Mmmnhff.”

 

     “Can I fuck you?” Adam whispered into Kaecilius's ear. “I'm going to do it anyway. You said you are mine and that I can do what I want with your body.”

 

     Kaecilius tried to convey his compliance as best he could. He lifted his legs high and wrapped them around Adam's hips.

 

     They didn't speak for some time after that. Adam searched for lubrication for a while, bending at awkward angles to rummage through his drawers. He finally came up with Beth's almost fully used tube of old KY jelly.

 

     Kaecilius wriggled impatiently as Adam fingered him. He was insistent, spreading his fingers wide and rubbing inside to tease.

 

     “Please, stop tormenting me. Take me.”

 

     Adam's mind still felt hot and cloudy, the vision of Kaecilius, beautiful and so very powerful spread out before him was blurred and unbearable. His cock lay thick and gorgeous against his lower belly. It throbbed and twitched at Adam's attention.

 

     He hoisted Kaecilius's legs further up around his waist, spat in his hand, slicked his cock and pressed into the body below him.

 

     If Adam had had sex before, it was nothing compared to the tingling, aching full body arousal that spread through him then. Even with just the head of his cock slipping inside Kaecilius, Adam felt his mind melt and become one with this new body.

 

     “Master.” Kaecilius gasped. “I ache. Give me more.” Adam's hand came down to press his head into the pillows and he keened loudly as he was penetrated further. Their bodies and minds mixing into one complete entity.

 

     Adam cried out, seeing the constellations burst and cling in his eyes. He fell through consciousness to a place where he had no control. He'd never felt like that before, never run purely on instinct and spirit. Colours spread and grew like great nebula in his mind. Matter meant nothing, energy swelled to something larger than he could even imagine. His determination to hold it in his hand was something he could not explain. He reached for it greedily grasping hard around it and was woken from his trance by a choked off cry.

 

     Kaecilius heaved and coughed when Adam removed his hand from his throat. Though it did not seem to have killed his arousal, only filled him with dark determination. Adam was almost instantly sucked back into the world of their joined minds. They writhed and clung to each other there in the dark glitter of the universe, separate from whatever was happening in the real world.

 

     “I can cum, just from this, Master, may I?”

 

     Kaecilius had never been used so well, to have his master growling, baring his teeth and digging his fingers into his hips was an eternity in heaven. His throat felt raw from choking and his cock felt fit to burst.

 

     “I'll not last. Ah, Please, let me!” His arms strained at his bindings. His body felt so full and Adam was hot and incoherent above him.

 

     He wailed joyfully as Adam thrust up and nailed him at just the right angle. His body jerked and tensed while his cock spurted violently up over his stomach, splashing cum all over his chest.

 

     Adam didn't seem to even think about it, he scooped up some of his release and fed it passed Kaecilius's swollen lips. If he wasn't completely drained and sensitive he would have cum again just from the thought of it.

 

     Adam kept going, he blindly and stubbornly fucked into Kaecilius who was sweaty, red and content to let it all happen.

 

     It ended when Adam bit down on Kaecilius's shoulder. He grunted and moaned, felt his mind come back into his body just as his orgasm peaked. He sobbed and jerked violently, hanging onto Kaecilius like a lifeline.

 

     “Are you ok?” Adam whispered, afraid to move.

 

     “Very much.”

 

     “Did I hurt you?”

 

     “A little. It felt magnificent above all else.”

 

     Adam hurried to untie his pants and Kaecilius's hands from his bed posts. He checked his wrists for bruises but there were none.

 

     “I've never.” Adam shook his head.

 

     “Did you enjoy yourself?”

 

     “Well, yes. I don't think I've ever had such good sex before.”

 

     “I am flattered. Did you enjoy me?”

 

     Adam flopped down onto the bed and brushed his damp hair from his forehead. “I really did. I don't usually act like that with sexual partners.”

 

     Kaecilius smiled.

 

     “Let's sleep. Do you have much to do tomorrow?”

 

     “I work at the observatory. I have to be up early. I teach about space.”

 

     “I could teach you about space.”

 

     With that, Kaecilius waved his hands in a lazy circle and a glowing ring of golden sparks formed on Adam's wall.

 

     “What? Is that the moon?!”

 

     “It's _a_ moon. Would you like to explore the universe with me, Master?”

 

     “Maybe not tonight.”

 

 

 


End file.
